Snow fallen
by Alaritheicealpha
Summary: A new home, a new town, and new people. Cael finds herself in Fairview after the death of her mother. She meets two alluring strangers who both may just be able to steal her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Snow fallen

Prologue

Misty white clouds of breath formed in front of my face. The cave was cold and dark. The stench got worse as the cave grew colder. Its funny really, how we got here. I've only been in Fairview for a few months.  
" Any ideas?" A rough voice said behind me.  
"Unfortunately n-no, b-but this c-cold isn't he-helping." I chattered and then sneezed. I felt him move closer and wrap his arms around me. Shivering i let my hearing roam, i could hear footsteps.

Chapter one:  
A new beginning

Icy wind ran through the trees and the sun helped none to take away the chill. My name is Cael Mitore, my name Cael means archer. My last name means the moon. My parents thought it would be cool if i had an elvish name to go along with our last name and honestly i think its cool too. My brothers name is Lon which means Chief. We call each other Archer and Chief, its a sibling thing. My mom and dad went along with it and eventually our parents just called us that. Im seventeen now, and the reason for moving all the way to Fairview was my mother died. My dad decided to move and start fresh. I was all for it, i loved the forest and being so far out in the middle of nowhere.  
The drive was way longer than it needed to be. Dad stopped at a lot of places to sight see,  
" Alright kids back in the truck. We were supposed to be there an hour ago." Smiling i jumped up into the truck, dad was never good with time. The autumn air swirled the leaves around in little eddies.  
I hadn't realized i had dozed off until i was being shaken awake by Lon. He smiled and pointed out the window, my gaze followed his finger and when i saw what he was pointing at i gasped. We were passing through town, but that is not what caught my eye, the trees were all vibrant reds, yellows, and oranges. The colours were every where, "What do you think Archer, will this do?" Dad asked.  
I could even contain my excitement.  
Dad had said our house was big and there was even a barn for the five horses we owned. My horse was prince, with a sleek black coat. My dad and my moms horses were both chestnut, my dads horse was mayvack, and my moms was ninja. My brother had an appaloosa named cor. We just got a new horse, he had a dark grey coat and his name was petrov.  
We drove steadily along the road, and then i felt the truck lurch as a red truck ran the light. We were horizontal to it so it almost hit us. My dad honked the horn and shouted at the truck, which was long gone by now.  
When we got to the house i immediately jumped out and ran to explore. Well, as for the rest of the day; it passed in a blur.  
I had got my room sorted out and found the barn for the horses. It was small but it would work. They were all settled and now i was curled up in my bed. Sleep came fast and before i knew it i awoke to the sun in my face.  
The morning was quiet, Chief and i helped unpack the rest of the boxes while dad was at his new job.  
"After we have to go on a trail ride!" Chief said.  
I nodded and moved to the kitchen to finish the other boxes.  
Noon came and gone, Chief and i went out to the barn got our horses and rode for a few hours.  
When we got back i noticed that dad was home, we put Cor and Prince back in the barn and went inside.  
When we got in side Dad was setting down a bag. If there is one thing dad cant do that is cook. So we eat out a lot.  
After dinner i go out and do the last feeding, the night air is cooling on my skin. When i walk into the barn Petrov's head shoots up and over the half door of his stall, all i do is smile. I reach into a bucket and give a handful of treats to each horse then i give hay. I walked out side and stopped, the moon was bright and lit up the world of shadows. Tomorrow would be the first day of school. If mom was here she would tell me to make friends and be happy, so thats what I'm going to do.


	2. Chapter 2 : Well, here goes nothing

**Heres chapter two, its more entertaining then chapter one. Here you go, hope you like it. **

Chapter two:

Well, here goes nothing

Six am... So not my thing ! After a shower, horse feeding, and break fast I slowly walked out side. The walk to the school wasn't long but not short, i sighed and started walking. After ten minutes of walking the school finally came into sight. Right then the big red truck from the other day shot past me and down the road, it swerved a little but then kept going, " Crazy people." I muttered.

The school office was warm and inviting. I sat in a chair while they got my papers settled out. After ten minutes a lady came around the counter, she handed me my schedule and a map. "Thanks."

"Good luck sweetie. "

I nodded and walked out, the halls were deserted because the bell had gone already. I looked down at the papers, ok art first; that was good. I walked down the hall and found the art room, 'well, here goes nothing ' i thought. I opened the door and walked in, the teacher turned around and looked at me. " Ah yes, new student; welcome. "

"Hey."

"You can take the empty seat there," he pointed to a spot in middle beside a girl with blue, purple, and green streaked hair. I moved around the desks and sat down. "Just sketch today and next class we'll start on a project. " the teacher said.

I got out my sketch book and then i started to look for a pencil. Something caught my eye as i searched through my bag, the girl next to me was handing me a pencil. I sat up and took it, " Thanks."

"No problem, I'm Tiana; but u can call me T."

"Im Cael, nice name. "

"Thanks."

"I like your name too. " she said.

" Oh thanks, its elvish for archer. "

"That's cool, who picked it ?"

"My mom, she passed away a few months ago; so my dad thought it was a good idea to move and start new." I mumbled.

"Im sorry to hear that, changing subject; what are your hobbies?"

" I love to ride horses. We have five." I smiled, i liked T so far.

"I would love to see them some day." She said. Right then my phone vibrated, i looked down at it, Chief.

New message: Chief,

Sucks u hve school 2day, its a perfect day for a rde. Hey ! Imma bring Prince and Cor aftr school and pck u up !

"Its your lucky day T, my brother is bringing his horse and mine after school, i don't have to walk !"

"Cool !" She said.

This wasn't a hard as i thought it would be. For the rest of the class T and I doodled in our books and laughed a bunch. Ten minutes before the bell T looked at my schedule and said that her friend Sandy would be in my next class. She also told me that when he was a kid he had surgery that didn't go right, so now he cant talk.

" He knows sign though!"

"Well someone will have to teach me. "

"Don't worry, he has a pad and pen you can talk to him through that. " she told me as we walked through the halls. Then she did a little jump thing and pulled me along. We came face to face with a boy, he had short sandy coloured hair. T signed to him and he signed back. " Sandy, this is Cael; shes new. "

Sandy waved and returned it.

Socials was fun, i liked Sandy. Even though he couldn't talk he was pretty great. We were both good at socials and we loved the outdoors. Sandy told me about the rest of the group.

There was Barrow who loved the outdoors also, North, who loved winter, and Jack who was just a goof. When the bell rang T met us in the hall, her and Sandy took me to meet the rest of them.

Outside i saw three guys sitting at a table in the sun, one of them was complaining about the chill. "Do we have to sit out side!? Its freezing!"

"Why not, its not that cold." A brown haired kid said.

"Hey guys! This is Cael ! Shes new. "

T cut the argument off. The three guys all looked at me. T pointed to the brown haired kid," This is Jack." He nodded. " This is Barrow. " she pointed to the kid who was complaining.

"Sandy, i thought you said he was an outdoors person. " i said.

Barrow stood up," Its freezing out here. "

"Jacket next time then." I smiled.

He sat back down. T then pointed to the guy who said nothing and hadnt even looked up when we came," And this is North."

"Hello." He said. He had a russian accent.

"Sit. Sit. " T said as she plopped down beside Barrow. I sat down with her on my left and Sandy on my right.

Lunch was fun, i defiantly made friends, but it was awkward too because North kept stealing glances at me. North had black hair and blue eyes, Barrow told me his family was from Russia and they moved here when he was little.

When the bell rang i got up and said goodbye to the group. None of them were in my next class. I walked into the science class and over to the teacher. She looked up and smiled at me," Hello dear, welcome to 11th grade science. Just wait to sit, I'm not sure where to put you yet and you have to introduce yourself to the class. " she said in a cheery voice. I groaned on the inside. Perfect. The bell rang and she stood from her seat and spoke. " Good afternoon, we have a new student in our class," she gestured to me, " Hello I'm Cael."

"Alright my dear, you can sit back there." She pointed to a seat in the back. I walked over and sat down, beside me was another empty seat. Just then a tall guy walked in, he wore a black hoodie and his hair was black. The teacher looked up and he walked briskly to the back and sat in the empty seat beside me.

"Hello. " he said.

"Um hi. "

"Im Pitch. "

"Cael. "

That was the only time he talked to me all class. Fourth block, i had a free block so i went to the library to find a book.

I walked in and roamed the isles, i turn down an isle and walked straight into someone. Strong hands grabbed my shoulders and steadied me. I looked up to see North.

" Im sorry, i didn't see you there." I stuttered.

"Its fine, don't worry. " he said, then he side stepped around me, " See you later." He called over his shoulder and i was left standing there with an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3: for the fun of it

**Ta da Chapter three ! It would have been up a while ago but i had technical difficulties, so anyways here it is better late than never. **

Chapter three: for the fun of it

I found a book and sat down, i couldn't get into it so i just sat there like an idiot. Then the bell rang and i jumped up, walked out of the library; and found T. She was outside holding Princes reins in one hand and was stroking his snout with the other. Meanwhile Lon was arguing with North. As i neared i heard there conversation.

" You almost hit us the other day and all you do now is ..."

North cut him off, " I got license by doing test, if you have problem with way i drive complain to some one who cares. " and with that he turned and climbed into his truck, " T lets go."

"Ok, I'm coming. Hey Cael here." She handed my a slip of paper. I looked at it and saw she put her number down.

At home i put Prince and Cor away because Lon had to get to his new job. After a few hours of doing nothing decided to go out and lunge Petrov for a bit.

After that i walked over to Petrov, " Hey buddie, are you going to let me get on this time?" The last time i tried to ride him he bucked me off.

So this time i carefully pulled myself up onto his back, he gave me a look.

"Ok if your going to buck me off do it now. "

He snorted and walked on. Well as long as everything stayed quiet today would be a good day. After walking for a bit i got him to trot.

Looking up i spotted my dad watching through the kitchen window, i gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and kept on trotting. Fifteen minutes later the sun was going down but i still had time, i urged Petrov into a canter. His canter had a few flaws but nothing i couldn't fix. He cantered around a couple times, long enough for me to not notice that Lon was home.

Petrov spotted him when he came around the side of the house, i felt him spook but it was too late. He threw me off and i hit the ground, my vision blacked out.

Someone was shaking me, i oped my eyes to meet golden ones. My vision cleared and i saw Pitch crouched over me. " Hey, you alright."

" Yeah just fine, wheres Petrov ? "

"Lon put him back in the barn." He said as he helped me to my feet.

My dad handed me an ice pack and ushered me upstairs. " Go to sleep. Lon will do last feeding. " he said.

I nodded and went upstairs to my room. When i got there i called T.

"Hey T. "

"Hi Cael, whats up?" She asked.

"Uh ... I just realized that i need someone to watch me tomorrow."

"With what?"

I told her about what happened with Petrov and how he spooked and how Lon got him calmed down and that Pitch made sure i was ok.

"Pitch?"

"Yea, he's in my science class. Wait, why the hell was he at my house !? Give me a sec T ill be right back. "

I set the phone down on my bed, shot up and walked out of my room down the hall to Lons. Pitch was seated in a chair and Lon was on his bed.

"Why the hell are you in my house?!" I have yelled it at him. He looked at me and spoke calmly. " I work with your brother, he invited me over. "

"Uhuh, ok then." I threw my hands up and walked out of the room.

"Ok T, apparently Pitch is friends with my brother. "

"Don't trust him, he's know to do bad things. "She mumbled.

"Hey way ahead of you, and hey you up for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of corse. "

We said good bye and i climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The morning came way to soon. My head was still pounding from last night, i had a bad bruise on my shoulder, and i was pretty sure my knee was messed up.

I limped down stairs to get some ice and painkillers. " Hey Dad! " i called.

"Yes, Cael ?"

"Im not going to school today. "

He came into the kitchen, looked at me and nodded," Damn right your not, rest today. "

"I was wondering if i could have a friend over today, well when shes done school?" I asked.

"Yea, but if your going to ride leave Petrov in the barn and take Prince or Ninja even. "

"Ok. " i said and walked back upstairs. I pulled my phone out and called T.

"Hey T, I'm not coming to school today but if you want come over still you can. "

"Im still coming. How bad are you?"

"Massive headache, bruised shoulder, and I'm pretty sure i messed my knee again. " i laughed.

"Why are you laughing. " she half shrieked.

"Because i can only imagine the look on your face and besides the last time i got hurt bad was when i fell off Cor and broke a bone in my knee. " i said still chuckling to myself.

"Alright then, see you later; crazy girl." She muttered.

"Hey i heard that T!"

"Good. " she laughed.

"Ha ha funny, hey ill come get you after school. We can ride back to my house."

"Ok, sweet. " she said and hung up.

Outside the sun was warm even in the middle of fall. I walked to the barn, inside i went over to Petrov's stall. He looked up at me and snorted softly. " Yea, it wasn't your fault. "

I stroked his snout. Just then my dad came into the barn.

"I change my mind, ill let you have another shot with training him to jump. " he said without looking at me.

"Is it ok if i walk him down to the school with Prince?"

Dad looked at me. "You know what i said but sure, can't keep you off him."

"Yay ! "

The day pasted by and it soon came time for me to get T, so i saddled up both horses. I tied Princes reins to the lead rope i had clipped to his bridle. I tossed my sweater to the side and hopped on Petrov. Then i realized the bruise on my shoulder was clearly visible because i wore tank top. Oh well, i nudged Petrov into a trot and Prince followed.

I got the school before the bell rang so i sat there waiting. When the bell rang I saw the group come out together. T saw me and ran over, Petrov shifted his weight and snorted. "Easy buddy."

"He's gorgeous! Whats his name?" T asked looking at Petrov.

"This is the newest member, say hello to Petrov. Hey North do you want to help T onto Prince?"

"Yes." He said and lifted her up onto Prince.

"All good T? "

"Yup. " she smiled at me.

"Alright, let us be on our way." I softly kicked Petrov into a trot and Prince followed me. " See you guys monday. " i called over my shoulder.

When we got back to my house we put the horses back in the barn and went inside. We sat in the kitchen and talked for a while.

"That bruise is really bad, and what about your knee?" T asked.

"Im fine, seriously. Ive had worse." I assured her.

"What ever you say, oh hey i almost for got to ask you, tomorrow the groups going to hang; do you want come? but we don't know where yet."

"Yea ill hang, why don't we hang at someones house; hey ! Why doesn't everyone just come here ?" I asked.

"Thats a great idea, ill call them tonight and we'll be here. "

"Cool, ill find something for us to do. "

With that we got up and went back outside. T was feeding carrots to the horses, Ninja tossed her head and pawed the ground. "She likes you T. "

"Shes really nice."

"She was my moms, so really i take the responsibility for three of them. "

"I am sorry, about your mom. "

"Its ok, hey if you want i can teach you to ride a horse properly and Ninja can be your lesson horse. "

"Oh my gosh that would be so awesome, wait will i have to pay you ?"

"Nope, free of charge; for the fun of it. " i said and she smothered me in a hug. After that her mom came to pick her up and i went inside. Tomorrow would be fun, as long as i could find something for us to do.


	4. Chapter 4 say what now

OMG i did it again, i deleted chapter four so i had to retype it, so here it is. Better late than never.

Chapter four:  
say what now ?  
Mornings suck, especially for me.  
The sun was just peeking up over the trees when i dragged myself out of bed and trudged down the hall and into the kitchen. I wasn't surprised to see my dad and Chief there sitting at the table. I went over to the fridge and grabbed some water and a couple apples. I set them down and went back to my room to get dressed.  
Outside the morning air was cool and crisp in my lungs. I bit into an apple and went to do horses.  
A few hours later i got a call from T saying that they would be there around twelve or one and that Jack was unfortunately unable to come.  
I lunged each horse and put them back in the barn. It was nine thirty when i had that done so i went and started to brush each horse. I moved to do Prince last and as i went over to his stall i saw none other than Pitch walking over to the barn.  
I ducked into Princes stall and crouched down. When he came into the barn he looked around confused, thats when i jumped up and yelled boo! Pitch shrieked and jumped away. "Hey there stranger. " i laughed.  
"Hows your head ?" He asked.  
"Its fine, just my knee has been hurting; I'm not surprised. Its the same thing i had when i got thrown off a horse the first time. "  
"Will you be ok ?" He looked at me, concern in his eyes.  
"Why do you care? I hardly know you and yes ill be fine, i just have to rest. "  
He didn't answer. Then i remembered that T had told me not to trust him and i now i thought to ask him why.  
"Hey Pitch, the night i fell off Petrov i talked to T-" he cut me off.  
"Tiana, the girl with the colourful hair ?"  
"Yeah but thats not my point, she said for me not to trust you; why ?"  
"I didn't have the best past, my mom left because my father abused her and then i got caught up with the shit he did. I left school got into drugs and fights. I hurt people, but the worst part about it all is when i stopped. One day i decided i wanted more than he could give me so i stopped it and left. When i did that he looked me in the eye and said ' Boy, you have no idea what you've done. For the shame you've given me i will take everything away from you. I will ruin your life, i will kill those you love.' I haven't seen my father since but i know one day he will come back for me." Pitch grew quiet.  
"So that why, i believe you changed so ill give you a chance. "  
"You have to understand that if i do something, say something, or hurt our friendship its only to keep you safe."  
"Im tough, ill be fine." I said. I realized i needed to hove pick, i stood up and saw it in the box. "Hey Pitch, can you hand me that pick in the box right there. " he bent down and plucked it from the box. "Here you are." He handed it to me and there was a brief moment when out hands touched.  
"Thanks." I said pushing the moment to back of my head. I finished cleaning his feet then i left to the other room to get all the tack for each horse. "Do you need help ? "  
Pitch asked as i was tacking up the horses. "When I'm done take each horse out side and tie them to the fence like this. " i said grabbing Mayvack and bringing him out side to show him how to tie them up.  
Twelve thirty rolled around and they all showed up, perfect time to because Pitch and i were just bringing out Prince and Petrov. We tied them up and beckoned everyone over. Pitch knew he wasn't liked by the group so he left. "See you later Cael. " he called over his shoulder.  
"Why you hanging with Pitch?" North said.  
"He's friends with my brother and Chief had to go so i guess he just hung out in the barn with me while i got these guys and girl ready. "  
"I defiantly call Ninja!" T said hopping over to her.  
"Done! Hey Sandy u get Mayvack, Barrow you can take Cor, and North you get my Prince."  
I looked over at North to find him with Petrov. "Hey, he likes you. If only he was good with others riding him i'd let you ride him. "  
"I could handle it. " he said.  
"Tell you what, if Petrov is good on the way up then you can ride him down. " and with that we set off on our ride. It was one of the best rides i had been on because i was with friends. Petrov was awesome so North got him to ride back. He was very happy about that. When we got back T volunteered to help with the horses, she came to the barn and the others went inside.  
"Please tell me you notice the way North looks at you. "  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Monday at lunch i know he will stare, sit beside me and i will nudge you or something then look at him!"  
"Fine then, do your really think he likes me ?"  
"Yes !" She squeaked. I laughed and we finished the horses. I showed them what they ate and then we went inside. The five of us sat at the kitchen table, it was small so we squished. T and i were engaged in conversation about when she could come to start riding, Barrow and Sandy were talking about an upcoming test, and North was silent. Then T tapped my foot with hers and i knew i had to look up at him, so i did. I met his eyes and his face changed from this concentrated blank face to a 'shit, i've been caught' face. T burst out laughing and i couldn't help but laugh along with her.  
Then the time rolled around when they had to leave, i walked all of them to the door. When everyone went out to North's truck he stayed. "Can i talk to you?"  
"Yeah sure, whats on your mind?"  
"You." He said.  
I didn't know what to do but i felt my self smile.  
"I know you are new... and well i thought maybe... you...would like..a.. to go on date... with me?" I could hardly believe North was asking me out.  
"Go on a date, with you ?" I could see disappointment forming on his face and i spoke again. "Yes,North, i'll go on a date with you. Give me a call sometime i said and handed him my phone so he could pit his number in it.  
After that he left me again at the door with that same feeling i had gotten the other day.


End file.
